


oh my jesus

by jaesglasses



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Twitter!au, Two-Shot, brian trying to be smooth, brians a LOUD cheerleader, dowoon is a manchild, jae is a protective soccer bro, jae is dumb as usual, minho and seungmin are friends but jae is blind to it, sungpil is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: in which jae's and brian's siblings are rivals in soccer and so jae made it his life mission to cheer louder than hima twitter au!





	oh my jesus

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even use twitter, why did i write this

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
u ever see some1 annoying ur just like d i e

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
@jae6 i saw u

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6

  


@pillie

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
goodmorning to everyone except @jae6 and @pillie

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
@prksngjn meet me in the pit 1v1

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
LMAO @prksngjn not gettin any ass 2nite XD

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
why is XD still alive

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
grow tf up @cutiedowoon

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
@jae6 doNT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE MOM

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
im removing u from the family registry @cutiedowoon u aint getting anything boy

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
like u hav anything besides ur crusty guitar picks @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@pillie DONT TALK ABT MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT BITCH

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
is there an off switch to this friendship @ god

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
@prksngjn ure trapped forever get over it ure a big boy

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
wow i love a controlling family

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
mommy loves u too bb @cutiedowoon

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
kinky @pillie @cutiedowoon

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
c h o k e @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
luv u too @prksngjn

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
are any of u hoes coming to the soccer match 2day

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
minho has a match today? with whom?

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@cutiedowoon hitting me with that correct grammar i am proud

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
anyway minho's up against bitch face's bro again

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
whos bitch face ?? @jae

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
@prksngjn seungminnie's brother  & @jae6's sworn enemy

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
seungmin's brother? BRIAN KANG??

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
bitch was there a need for capitalization @prksngjn

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
but brian is nice tho ? why do u hate him @jae6

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
@prksngjn cus evrytime the kids are up against each other, brian cheers louder than @jae6 does

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@cutiedowoon @prksngjn UNTRUE but his brother is stealing the spotlight from minho  & its annoying ya kno

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
when will u realize that the kids are actually FRIENDS irl @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
soccer is a COMPETITION @pillie

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
@jae6 u dont even know brian, why get annoyed at him

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@pillie dOES HE HAVE TO CHEER _THAT_ LOUD ??

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
cant enjoy peace when i see him

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
@jae6 the petty king

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
still a king so whos the real winner here @prksngjn

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
@jae6 why dont u try and get to know him, u might like brian

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
yea ! brian's rlly cute and nice i like him @jae6

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
do i need to worry @pillie

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
istg id rather d i e

  


**i am drum** @cutiedowoon  
@minhoya collect ur brother

  


**wormbook** @minhoya  
@cutiedowoon ok wait 

  


**wormbook** @minhoya  
@brainking hav u meet my brother @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@minhoya im throwing ur stuff out

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
im wHEEZING @jae6 @minhoya

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
hi! @minhoya no but ur brother seems nice! :)

  


**leopard underwear** @prksngjn  
Y E S @brainking

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
uhh no @prksngjn

  


**wormbook** @minhoya  
go get some @jae6

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
i love u already kid @minhoya

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
aisgKSVSYSGWSSJ

  


※※※

  


**dowoon's protection squad [4]**

**  
**

**jae:** i fucking hate u all

  


**jae:** i hope u know that

  


**wonpil:** u love us

  


**dowoon:** ^^

  


**sungjin:** tbh stop it with the emotionally-constipated shit jae

  


**jae:** HE FOLLOWED MY TWITTER

  


**dowoon:** ure off to a good start!

  


**jae:** I HATE BRIAN KANG

  


**jae:** he uses :)

  


**jae:** WE CANNOT COEXIST WITH HIM

  


**sungjin:** just like what obama said

  


**sungjin:** YES WE CAN

  


**sungjin:** why not convert ur hate to something more PRODUCTIVE

  


**wonpil:** like LOVE ;)

  


**jae:** icb

  


**jae:** i hope you cant sleep

  


※※※

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
can u pls unfollow me @brainking

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
lmao why @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@brainking bcos our siblings are rivals therefore we are also one

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
@jae6 i dont fight cute people tho ;) 

  


**i am drum** @cutedowoon  
smOOTH MF @brainking @jae6

  


**wow feel** @pillie  
our @jae6 is finally getting some, as a mother i am emotional rn

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
ISTG i don't like u @brainking

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
but why :((( @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@brainking bcos ur so loud during practically EVERY match ! 

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
@jae6 thats bcos i support @seungseung and @minhoya !!

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
not my fault u dont have the same beautiful voice @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
@brainking i'll have u know my vocals are ETHEREAL

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
@jae6 oh rlly? let me hear you cheer later then

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
OH I WILL @brainking

  


**burger kang** @brainking  
ok its a date ;) @jae6

  


**lobster loves me** @jae6  
uh what

 

※※※

  


**dowoon's protection squad [4]**

 

 **jae:**  fuck what just happened

  


  



End file.
